A Night on the Town
by AngelEddison
Summary: A slow night means everyone gets to leave early. Catherine convinces everyone to go out for drinks. GSR hints of WC. Please review!


**A/N: Another one from an old notebook. Let me know what you think per the usual.**

**Disclaimer: I bought another can of paint today for the baby's room, but other than that, I still own nothing, least of all CSI.**

**-Night on the Town-**

The night had been slow at the Las Vegas Crime Lab, incredibly slow. It seemed that the Vegas criminals were taking the night off as well. The only crime to be reported that night was some minor vandalism in the park. Sara and Greg had it closed in under an hour.

After everyone sitting around for four hours doing nothing but playing games in the break room, Grissom made the decision to let everyone leave early, on the condition that they would all be on call.

Catherine, already more than excited about the idea of leaving, invited everyone to go out for food and drinks at the pub down the road. Nick and Warrick jumped at the proposal, more than ready to just let loose. She was quickly able to get Greg in, but only with a promise to help him hook up with the "hot waitress." Last, but not least, she set out in search of Sara and Grissom, finding them both in locker room. Poking her head in through the door way, she spoke.

"Hey guys. We're all heading over to the pub down the road; fun, drinking, real food, no blood and guts. It's sure to be a good time. Plus, I promised Greg that I'd try and set him up with that blonde waitress that he likes, and well, it's Greg, so I could really used your help Sara."

Sara and Grissom exchanged a glance, neither of them had any plans other than going home and working some more or reading through the latest forensic journal, but for Grissom, going out drinking with the team wouldn't be his first choice. Looking back to Catherine though, Sara couldn't refuse. She looked so desperate to have another girl there with her.

"Sure Cath. I'll go. If only to see Greg fail miserably at getting a date."

Catherine breathed a loud sigh of relief and then turned to Grissom, who seemed to have been reassured at the thought that at least Sara would be there.

"Gil? Come on, please? The whole gang will be there, you have to go." Catherine begged, giving him her best puppy eyes. What she didn't know was that it wasn't her eyes that were convincing him, but more so the hidden want in Sara's that she was trying hard to conceal.

"Yeah, I'll go." He smiled as he looked to Sara, who now seemed to be trying to hide her elation.

"Great!" The older woman practically squealed. "Okay, well we'll meet you guys down there." She added excitedly as she skipped out of the room to find the boys, leaving Sara and Grissom alone again in the locker room. Out of the silence that embarked the room, came the soft voice of Grissom.

"Can I give you a ride?"

Things had been going well between them as of late, despite everything in the past, they were finally getting back on track. Sara and Grissom both were pleased with the change in their relationship, with it moving forward rather than its usual two steps back, and they were indulging in every aspect of it.

"I would love that. Thank you. Let me just get changed first." She answered brightly while signaling for him to leave. Luckily, Grissom had been getting better at picking up on clues and hints, so he didn't have to be asked twice.

"Oh, right. Just, uh, let me know when you're decent. I'll, uh, just be right outside." He answered awkwardly as he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. Sara found him to be quite comical with how he stuttered and blushed at the thought of her changing, with a just a door keeping them apart. Having kept a spare outfit in her locker for times just like this when they would go out after shift, she quickly removed her clothing and slipped on her spares; a pair of dark blue, low-rise, hip hugger jeans and a tight, black, v-neck, sleeveless blouse. Having completed her wardrobe, she began slipping on her boots while calling out to Grissom in the hall.

"All set Griss!"

The door opened slowly and Grissom's head poked through, looking down at the floor.

"Okay to come in?" He double checked. The last thing he needed was to have misheard her and barge in while she was half nude destroying the progress they'd made in their relationship. Seeing his head still staring at the floor, she couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah Griss, you can come in."

Grissom slowly stepped into the room and once his eyes met with her beauty his jaw dropped. In his eyes, she had just the perfect amount of skin shown, nothing tacky, but just enough to drive him crazy. A little over an inch or two between the bottom hem of her shirt and the waist band of her jeans, her bare arms and the low neck line of her top, it made his breath catch in his throat. Making his head spin hadn't been her intentions, but she sure thought of it as a bonus.

"Grissom?" Breaking his trance was harder than she thought it would be after calling his name several times and starting to feel a bit self conscious. "Grissom!"

"Hmm?" He finally responded, shaking the thoughts of where all that skin led to underneath the clothing, and letting his gaze find her face.

"See something you like?" She chided with a large smirk at him being so blatantly caught checking her out.

"What?!" He gasped, a blush beginning to creep onto his face.

"You were staring." She pointed out, stepping a few feet closer to him.

Instantly, Grissom snapped back to reality and regained his focus. He had been caught.

"Hmm? I wasn't…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…You look really good Sara. Really."

Now was her turn to blush. His words were truthful, she could tell from his eyes, but what made her stomach flutter was the look on his face as he eyed her; he looked like a small child staring through the window of the candy shop – wanting what you know you shouldn't have.

"Well, thank you Grissom."

Without anything further said, Grissom raised his arm to the door in silent invitation for them to leave. Grabbing her purse and jacket, she shut her locker and took his lead, walking out of the room. A familiar warmth hit her skin and she quickly realized that it was Grissom's hand on her lower back, guiding her through the halls. But what really surprised her was that he didn't remove it. Shock was certainly her first response at his very un-Grissom behavior, then was disbelief at it actually happening – voluntarily none the less. And finally, acceptance. If he was going to give her this smallest bit of affection, she was going to take full advantage and enjoy before he realized what he was doing and pulled away.

The bar, as usual, was dark and crowded, but due to Catherine's "Powers of Persuasion" as she likes to call it, everyone calls it cleavage and flirtation, they were able to score a table. Grissom and Sara arrived together a few minutes after everyone else, and walking into the large crowd, they had to stop and scan the room for their friends. The place was loud, between the music blasting over the large speakers, and the many people trying to talk over each other and the music, they could barely hear each other. Sara didn't see that as a bad thing however, it meant that she and Grissom had to lean in very close to each other to speak. Close enough to derive some serious sexual tension with their breaths lingering together.

After a few minutes of looking around, Sara finally spotted Catherine flailing her arms in the air for them to see. Sara signaled to Grissom, leaning in to him to point to the table. Grissom hadn't exactly been looking for the table, he was too preoccupied with watching Sara look for the table and being mesmerized by her. The place was so jam packed with people, in order to not lose each other, Sara took hold of Grissom's hand, absentmindedly and lead him through the crowds. He however, was not so oblivious to the gesture.

When they reached the table, the first thing that Sara noticed was that the table only had two chairs left, which were conveniently pushed extremely close together. _'Catherine'_ Sara thought, giving the woman a devious glare. Catherine merely tried to suppress her smile as she bit nervously on the straw from her drink. Unaware of the secret conversation between Catherine and Sara and the chair situation, Grissom helped Sara off with her jacket and waited for her to sit before sitting himself. His actions only did more to make Catherine smile, and she sent them both a suspicious look.

"Wow, Sara, you look, well, hott!" Warrick chimed as he looked her over, breaking through the tension that arose between Sara, Grissom and Catherine. Again Sara's cheeks began to blush and even though she knew that she wasn't dressed like a hooker, she still felt exposed. Seeing her discomfort, Grissom leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"I think you look beautiful." A gesture that did not go unnoticed by Catherine, but before she could make a comment or send a glare their way, she felt a sharp jaw to her ribs. Turning to see the cause of such motion, she saw Greg, just about ready to jump out of his skin.

"Catherine, quick! That's her! That's her! You've got to help me!" He screamed out in desperation as he saw the waitress approaching their table.

Everyone just laughed. Sara winked at Catherine, letting her know that she would get the ball rolling. Within seconds, the waitress was standing mere inches from Greg, who apparently couldn't remember how to speak. She went around the table, taking everyone's orders, ending with Greg.

"And for you?" She asked him politely.

Greg was absolutely captivated by her. He couldn't speak, or think, much less give a coherent response to her question. The group couldn't help but laugh as Greg just stared at the woman, mouth agape. Feeling that Greg wasn't going to be able to articulate a sentence anytime soon, Sara chimed in.

"I think me may have swallowed that tongue of his again. But he told me what he wants."

"Sure. Go ahead." The young waitress answered, trying desperately not to pay any attention to Greg so obviously gawking at her.

"You." The look on Greg's face as he heard Sara's response was priceless and everyone laughed, except for Greg who looked pissed and embarrassed and the waitress who looked a little uncomfortable to be standing right next to Greg. "But until then he'll settle for a burger and a beer." She added, trying hard to contain her laughter. Grissom casually draped his arm around Sara's back, as if he'd tried to place it on the back of her chair and missed. The he leaned in and whispered to her once again.

"You are a cruel woman Sidle. It's no wonder they're all afraid of you."

Sara smiled at his comment and the overt attention he was presenting her with. She managed to stifle her laughter a little as the waitress left. So focused on Grissom, who had not fully moved back from her or taken away his arm, she didn't notice Catherine's questioning glances from across the table.

She would never admit it out loud, not yet anyways, but she as loving that he kept leaning in to her, and how with each time, he stayed a little closer. She wanted to move closer, to feel him more, but didn't want to seem obvious or misread the signals he was sending her, so she stayed put. Relaxed next to him, but didn't make a move toward him.

A few minutes passed before the waitress returned with their drink order. Greg's face turned a lovely shade of red and he sunk his head as low as he could get it. Nick was too preoccupied to notice the waitress coming. A tall red-head had caught his eye from across the room, and they seemed to be flirting through the crowd. Warrick and Catherine were both deep in conversation with each other, casually flirting all the while. So when the waitress returned, they all barely acknowledged her. She placed the drinks in front of their owners and at the last drink, Greg's, she placed a napkin with it. Once she was gone, Greg lifted his gaze and spotted the napkin.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! Guys! Look! She gave me her number! Oh yeah! The Greg-ster has done it again! Who's the man? I'm the man! Oh yeah!" He yelled excitedly as he danced around the table. Everyone broke into tears of laughter at his happy dance. Sara couldn't help herself, in the midst of his dance around the table, flailing the napkin around, she leapt up from her chair and snatched the number from his hand.

"Actually, I believe that I was the 'man.'" She teased, stuffing the napkin in her pocket, making everyone laugh harder.

"She didn't!" Greg yelled; his happy façade dropping into one of sorrow. "I…no!...You can't do this to me Sara! Greg Sanders without a hott girl's phone number is like…it's like a world without sun. It's like a person without DNA, a crime scene with no crime! It's just not right!"

"Oh, poor, poor Greggo. Surely the 'Greg-ster' can get a girl's number all by himself." Sara replied through her giggles.

"Well, I tried, but wouldn't go out with me. Remember? I've lost my faith." He joked sadly, making her snort her daiquiri up her nose. With that, the song changed and Warrick rose from his chair, extending his hand to Catherine for a dance. Flattered, she stood up and joined him. Nick followed suit, asking his red head to dance. A few moments later, and having enough of Greg's pouting, Sara reached into her pocket and pulled out the napkin.

"Here you go Greggo. Good luck with…uh…" She paused to read the napkin. "Tracey." With Greg's elated expression, she turned back to Grissom, finding him still completely enthralled by her. She gave him an evil smile and leant into him, making the tension rise. She brought her lips to his ear, teasing him with the light skimming of her lips against his skin and the tickling of her breath as she whispered. "You _are_ going to dance with me Gilbert Grissom." As she spoke she let her fingers trail alluringly down his arm and into his arm, entwining their fingers.

He couldn't resist her and before he knew it he was being lead to the dance floor, mesmerized by the sway of her hips as she danced her way to the floor. He couldn't even process what was happening as he found himself dancing the night away with the young and beautiful Sara Sidle. Uncontrollable smiles were plastered on both of their faces and laughter emerging straight from their veins as Grissom twirled her around the floor, dipping and spinning her.

The entire team was having a blast. Catherine and Warrick were certainly keeping each other on their toes as they danced on the floor. Nick was wooing Amber, the redhead on the floor, and Greg had brought Tracey out at the close of her shift. Surprisingly to Sara and everyone else, Grissom was actually a good dancer, and he didn't have two left feet. After several fun, fast songs, the music faded into a slow love song. Out of breath and in desperate need of a drink, Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Amber returned to the table, watching as Greg snuck off somewhere with Tracey.

Grissom watched as the team left the floor and he too began to follow them when he felt a strong but feminine hand take hold of his arm and pull him back.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily Gil Grissom." She whispered into his ear seductively, making his blood boil. He quickly turned to face the beauty that was Sara Sidle and moved into her, wrapping his burly arms around her waist, pulling her as close as possible. When she wrapped her arms around his neck, he leaned into her and whispered faintly into her ear.

"Who says I want to?" Ending his question with a light brush of his lips just below her ear, sending shivers down her spine and forcing a bewitching smile to grace her face. Loving the feel of his arms wrapped around her, holding her close, she let her fingers trail to the nape of his neck where she stroked the soft curls she found there, before resting her head by his shoulder.

Back at the table, everyone was engrossed at watching Greg and Tracey who were trying to hide in a corner while they explored each other's mouths.

"Look's like Sara did right by Greg after all." Nick stated, laughing at the sight.

"Speaking of Sara, where did she and Grissom go?" Warrick asked suspiciously.

"Janitor's closet?" Nick teased.

Looking back out to the dance floor, Catherine spotted the two again, only now, Grissom was holding on to Sara like there was no tomorrow, lightly stroking her back as they danced, and Sara's fingers were playing through Grissom's hair; definitely not the dance of that of a supervisor and his subordinate.

"I think I found them." Catherine announced, nudging Warrick and pointing to the couple on the dance floor. "I think." She added, after all, that couldn't possibly be Grissom and Sara – together, having fun, actually enjoying the others company. Warrick leaned into her line of sight and looked to where she was pointing. A smile grew on his face instantly at the sight.

"I wondered when that would happen."

"Well, they've certainly been doing the love dance around each other since she came here, at least now it's a real dance." Nick added with a chuckle. They all watched closely as the two held each other close, dancing to the subtle music. Catherine was actually feeling a bit jealous. Not because she wanted Grissom, cause that would just be weird, but because she wanted that feeling of devotion from someone and to give to someone.

"You know what boys. Good for them." She said, surprising the boys and drawing their full attention to her. They were expecting her to have some witty comment about it, or say something about how it's inappropriate or something. "I mean really, both of them, all they do is work. Sara max's out on her overtime every month, and Grissom, well, he has his bugs. But, I can honestly say that I have never seen either of them truly happy. Except when they're together. They both deserve to be happy. This job definitely takes a lot from us, so when given the chance, I say go for it. I'm happy for them if that's what they want. And I say, as their family, we support them one-hundred percent."

"That's deep Cath. But you're right. Even when she was with that prick Hank, she wasn't really happy. So I'm with you." Nick added as he spotted the true Sidle-smile on Sara's face while she danced.

When Warrick looked back to the floor, the song was ending and Grissom and Sara, hand in hand, were heading back to the table.

"Uh, guys, they're coming back." He warned them. They quickly changed the subject, trying to act natural.

As they rejoined the team at the table, Grissom held out the chair for Sara and pushed it in when she was seated. He made sure to push his chair as close to Sara's as he could before taking a seat himself, something that the nosy three-some of CSI's took note of. But Sara and Grissom were both too focused on each other to notice.

After a few more hours of laughter, flirtation, and drinks of course, the group started to disperse. Greg never returned to the table after his make-out session, so no one knew where he went. Nick was the first to leave, when Amber practically pulled him out by his belt, unbuckling it as she went.

"Look's like Nick's getting laid tonight." Sara quipped watching them leave.

"I should probably get going too." Catherine announced, finishing her drink. "I have a child at home that hasn't seen me in a few days."

Warrick laughed lightly and added some money to the pile forming on the table.

"Come on, we can share a cab." He suggested.

"Goodnight guys." Sara greeted taking the last sip of her drink.

"Get home safely." Grissom added to the pair.

Catherine gathered up her things and joined Warrick. Looking directly at Sara, she winked and added a final,

"Have a good night Sara."

Sara could only smile, hope filling her bones. As they walked away, she turned to Grissom.

"Something tells me that that cab is only going to one location." She added with a laugh, pointing out Warrick and Catherine, whose arms were wrapped around each other.

"Something tells me you're right, and that it's not the first time." He replied, matching her laugh. "It's been a fun night. I'm glad I came." He added as he put his arm around her lower back again, caressing her skin lightly with his fingertips.

"I'm glad you came too." She replied with a smile as she slid her hand under the table to his knee, matching his caressing movements on her back.

"It's getting late. We should probably head out." He sighed, but making sure to put emphasis on the 'we.'

"You're probably right." The disappointment was obvious in her voice, but she had caught on to his subtle mentioning that they both leave…together.

Grissom took out his wallet and added money to the pile. Sara began to do the same, but Grissom pulled her hand away.

"I got it." He said simply.

"Well, normally I would argue, but I think I have had just enough alcohol to not care. So thank you Grissom."

Grissom was the first to break away, standing up reluctantly. Helping her to her feet, he slid her jacket on her, careful not to miss any opportunity to touch her. Together they walked out of the bar, Grissom's arm firmly wrapped around her back and to her waist. The night wind felt nice, relaxing. It wasn't too hot and it wasn't too cold, it was just perfect. They stood there for a few minutes before Grissom finally broke the silence.

"Come on, I'll get you a cab."

Sara's heart dropped, she didn't want this to end just yet. Who knows if she'd ever have another chance.

"I don't think I'm ready to say goodnight just yet." She replied huskily with a seductive half-smile.

Grissom raised an eye brow to her before looking her over and letting his inhibitions go.

"Well, Miss. Sidle, what do you propose we do then?"

Before thinking twice, she stepped forward, getting closer to him and pressed her body against his. All self control he thought he had was quickly dissipating.

"Well Dr. Grissom, since you have been drinking and I have been drinking, neither of us can drive. Besides, my car is still at the lab. I was thinking that maybe we could take a walk, just take in the night sky, and breathe in the not so fresh Vegas air. What do you say?" As she spoke, her lips were slowly finding their way closer to his.

Before he lost all control, he let his hand reach for hers, entwining their fingers as he back up and took up position at her side.

"I think that I would like to walk you home."

Together they left and walked off in the direction of Sara's apartment. It was actually only a couple miles from the bar, so it wouldn't be a bad walk. The rational side of his brain was telling him that he would just grab a cab from her apartment after she was safe at home.

The walk was peaceful. After a few minutes and the breeze picking up, Grissom dropped Sara's hand and instead wrapped his arm around her back and with a smile at the gesture, she did the same. Few words were spoken as they walked together. Words were not needed, the company was enough. After about an hour of walking the dimly lit streets, they arrived at Sara's apartment complex.

"This is it." She said, referring to the large building.

"I know. I helped you find it. Remember?" He teased her.

"Oh yeah." She answered shyly, averting her eyes. "Umm, how are you getting home?" She asked after a few moments of awkward silence, standing in the parking lot.

"I'll call a cab."

"Oh. Well, let me make you a cup of coffee while you wait." She suggested, more than a little disappointment that night would be coming to an end.

"That would be great. Thank you."

"It's the least I can do. After all you did just walk two miles to make sure I got home safely. Always such the gentleman."

"Not always." He mumbled under his breath. She heard, but she chose not to say anything, instead took his hand and led him up the stairs to her apartment. Finding her keys, she quickly unlocked the door and let him in. Once inside, even though he'd been there before, he was drawn to the place as if the secret to life rested within its walls. Sara, after removing her jacket and throwing it on a chair, went to the kitchen to start the coffee while Grissom moved into her living room to examine her book collection. The first thing he noticed was the entomology textbook he had given to her for Christmas a few years prior. Carefully pulling down, he took a closer look at it. It looked more than well used, the pages were tattered and several pages were folded down in the corners. Certain sections of text were highlighted. On many of the pages, Sara's handwriting filled the margins with little notes or questions, always ended with 'Ask G.' Turning to the inside of the front cover he smiled, his own handwriting gracing the page.

_Sara,_

_For the beautiful mind that is always seeking new knowledge – Merry Christmas._

_Grissom_

Such a short sentiment, but he had thought it perfect at the time. Putting the book back on the shelf, he continued his explorations, coming across a whole supply of romance novels. He had never pictured Sara the type to read such things, but they too, looked as though they'd been read many times. It made him smile, thinking of Sara curled up on her sofa, reading of the great romances of modern day fiction. Before he could continue further, Sara returned with two steaming cups of coffee. Seeing him eyeing her romance novels she felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her.

"You said I needed a distraction." She shrugged as she handed him the cup.

"Well, I'm glad you did, but somehow steamy romance novels weren't at all what I pictured you doing." He chimed.

"Well, I needed something that would truly take me away from the lab. Those do." And then she thought of how she would place herself and Grissom into the stories to form elaborate fantasies. "Sort of." She added with a shrug.

"Sort of?" Now he was interested. Together they took a seat on her sofa, and through conversation, all thoughts of a cab were lost. Being slightly intoxicated gave them each the courage to confess their dirty little secrets to each other, which only made the sexual tension rise.

"Do you remember that case, the one on the airplane?" Grissom asked about an hour later, after they had begun a game of 'tell all.'

"Oh god, yes. How could I forget. That's where we had the conversation about the Mile High Club." She said with a bright blush, remembering that day all too clearly.

"Okay, well, my confession. For the next three months after that conversation, I kept trying to find seminars or conferences that I could register the both of at so that we could take a plane."

"You didn't!"

"Yup I did."

"Okay, do you remember the case that we had with the hockey player that was killed on the ice?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Well, I have to say that when we were processing the rink, I seriously thought about pretending to slip on the ice just so you could catch me." She admitted.

"Well, than I should probably tell you, that I seriously thought about slipping so that I could fall on you." He added, making them both laugh.

"Wow, are we pathetic or what?" She asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Something like that." He said quietly as he leaned towards her.

"Griss?" She said, stopping his movements.

"Hmm?"

"What are we doing?" She asked him cautiously, and then he backed up, resorting back to his bubble. "No, Griss, it's just. If something were to happen between us, I just need to know that it's not going to be a one night thing. I need to know that you'll still be there tomorrow." She explained softly, taking his hand in hers and stoking it lightly.

"I'm sorry Sara." He said quietly, placing his other hand over their joined ones. That was when her heart broke again, she was sure that this was him pushing her away again. "I'm sorry that my actions in the past have caused you to doubt that I'd be there. But I can promise you Sara, I'll be there tomorrow, and the next day, and for as long as you'll have me. I've been stupid, and I'd like to stop that now." Tears were in her eyes when he turned to her to speak.

At the close of his comment, Sara took the initiative and leaned in, placing her lips to his in a slow welcoming kiss. After the initial shock passed, Grissom moved in and kissed her back, letting his hands move from hers to her thighs and up to her hips and back. Sara hands once again found the nape of his neck, toying with his graying curls, and then meandered down his back as well. Passion, desire and longing quickly took over, and with tongues dueling and hands roaming, their control was failing.

Breaking off from her lips, Grissom let his mouth travel to her ear and down her neck, sucking and kisses as he went. Lost in the feel of his lips on her skin, Sara tilted her head back to allow him better access and let out a soft guttural moan. As the sound escaped her lips she could feel Grissom smile against her neck, clearly pleased with the effect he was having on her. Sara's hands traveled back down from his neck and over his shoulders to rest on his chest before she started to unbutton his shirt.

Within seconds she had his shirt undone, and pausing only briefly to run her hands over his chest, she pushed the shirt over his shoulders, making him momentarily lose contact with her from his hands. As soon as the shirt was gone and Sara tossed it to the floor, Grissom brought his hands back to her body with quite some vigor. They traveled her body before finding the hem of her shirt and sliding underneath. His touch making her gasp, and the gasp being all he needed to take hold of her shirt and pull it up and over her head, discarding it somewhere into the room. His lips came crashing down onto hers once her shirt was off.

This moment was one that they had each fantasized about many times, but having it as reality was overwhelming. His fingertips trailed down her stomach before maneuvering to her back and taking hold of her bra clasp. Pausing for a moment to search her eyes for permission, she nodded, and he unclasped her black lace bra and gently slid it off her body. His eyes wandered over her exposed upper body and again he was captivated.

"Touch me Grissom." She whispered to him, when he made no move to do anything but stare. Taking a deep breath, he looked into her eyes and saw the trust she had for him reflected there. Slowly he leaned into her and pressed his lips to hers, all the while bringing his hands to her awaiting flesh. Starting at her stomach, his hand traveled up from her naval, over her ribs to rest upon her breast; gently massaging and teasing as he did. Another moan escaped her throat as his fingertips teased her nipple.

"God Sara, you're so beautiful."

Catching her breath, she pulled away from him and stood up. Fear rushed through him when she did, thinking that he had screwed up or crossed a line, but then she held out her hand to him. Hesitantly he took it and stood up with her, where she turned away from him and led him to her bedroom. Once entering the room, Sara turned back to Grissom and slowly leaned in to kiss him once more. Her hand dropped his and went to his chest before lowering slowing to the waist band of his pants. Searching his eyes now for permission, and having it granted with a passionate kiss, she unbuckled his belt and slid it from his pants, letting it hit the floor before moving back to his pants and gently releasing the button and lowering his zipper. As his hand again found her breast, she moaned into his mouth and pushed his pants down. Kicking off his shoes, he stepped out of his pants and toed off his socks. Reluctantly, his hand left her soft breast to travel down her stomach and land with the other on her jeans. Following her motions, he slipped open the button and lowered the short zipper. With agonizingly slow movements, he lowered her jeans. She had kicked off her shoes when they started their coffee, so there was no obstruction and she stepped out of them, kicking them aside. They stood before each other, never letting their lips or hands break contact, Sara left in just her black lace panties and Grissom in his dark grey boxers.

With one last tentative move, Sara slid her hands inside Grissom's boxers and after stroking his length briefly, receiving a loud groan, she pushed his boxers from his hips, letting them join the rest of their clothing. Now more aroused than he thought was possible from Sara touching him, he pushed her backwards while attacking her neck with his mouth. When the back of her legs met the mattress, she wrapped her arms around Grissom's neck, pulling him down with her. Together they moved up and onto the awaiting bed, where their passion took hold and a primal need for each other emerged.

Grissom's mouth went on a hunger search all over her body. Starting at her own lips, he left them to trail eagerly down her neck leaving marks along her skin from both his force and his beard. Lowering himself down further, he latched onto the breasts that he'd already come to love so much, gaining him soft pleadings from her and her hands tightening into his hair. Smiling against her skin he moved lower, making a trail of kisses down her trembling stomach until he reached her panty line. Kissing all along the edge of the black lace he slid his hands down her sides to lock into either side of the thin material. As he kissed his way down her thigh and to her calf, he gently pulled the last article of clothing with him.

Now with them both completely naked, Grissom kissed his way back up Sara's thigh stopping when he reached her center. Looking up to her and seeing the lust and trust swirling in her deep brown eyes, he moved in. His tongue slowly slid across her flesh, making her cry out for him. His fingers soon joined his tongue as he let then dip into her while his tongue teased her clit. Her hands were clutching the sheets so tightly that her knuckles had turned white and she could feel her climax coming. Gripping his shoulders tightly she pulled him back up to her.

"Please…oh, god…Griss…I need you…now." She gasped out as her nails dug into his shoulders. Slowly he moved back up her body and her hands moved to his back as he settled himself between her legs. With a long passionate kiss, he gently entered her, filling her completely. Both of them moaned into the other's mouth as the feeling. Pausing to let her adjust, Grissom broke from the kiss to look deep into her eyes and with his fingertips, gently brushed the hair from her face.

"You feel so good." He sighed as he lowered himself to kiss her again. Slowly he began moving again, with her matching his movements in perfect sync. Wrapping her legs around his thighs, she allowed him deeper entry. Together their thrusts became faster and deeper while their tongues battled. As the pace increased, Sara's nails dug further and further into the skin of Grissom's back, leaving long scratches up and down and drawing blood. The entire room filled with moans and incoherent words as they came together in ecstasy.

Grissom was losing control, and thought he wouldn't make it much longer, but then he felt Sara's walls tighten and spasm around him and he let himself go. Together they rode out their orgasms, screaming each other's names in the midst.

"Grrrr…issssss…..Ohhhh"

"Oh god, Saaaaraaa..."

Sara's legs began shaking uncontrollably with her release as she clutched onto him with all her strength. Stilling his motions and taking strong, deep breaths, he looked into Sara's deep eyes and kissed her. Pulling back, he caught her eyes again and her hand came up to his face to gently caress his cheek. After a few moments of just laying there, staring into one another's souls, Grissom slowly slid out of Sara, making them both gasp at the loss. Moving off of her and to her side, he pulled her close, wrapping her in his arms. With a bright smile, Sara moved into him and rested her head on his chest, just below his chin, while letting her fingertips draw shapes into his skin. Giving a kiss to her hair, he grasped the blanket and pulled it up and over them, wrapping her tightly in his embrace.

"Sara?" Grissom spoke, after several minutes of silence.

"Yeah?" She replied, still enthralled with drawing on his chest with her finger. What he didn't know was that she was repeatedly writing 'Sara loves Grissom.'

"I meant what I said…earlier. I'm not going anywhere." With his words she turned up to face him and smiled.

"I know." She said as she kissed his lips softly. "I'm glad."

"Me too." He replied with his own smile and kiss. After the kiss, Sara settled back into his arms, restarting her writing. "Sara?" He asked again.

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

**-The End-**

**A/N: Okay, let me know what you thought. I was never great at writing smut, so if it sucked completely I'm sorry.**


End file.
